Un papi para navidad
by CandyPecosa
Summary: Más de 5 años han pasado desde aquella dolorosa separación, cada uno de nuestros rebeldes decidieron seguir su camino y tratar de ser feliz; sin embargo el último encuentro dejó no sólo dolorosos recuerdos, sino que también unos pequeños ojos color zafiro que piden a gritos "Un Papi para Navidad". Los personajes de Candy Candy no me perteneces, esto es sólo para diversión.
1. Chapter 1

**Un papi para navidad**

Su movimientos iban de un lado al otro, reflejando aquella seguridad que hacia a muchos temerles y a otros admirar. A sus 70 años lucia siempre impecable y gozaba de una salud envidiable por muchos.

Era la mañana del dia de la víspera de navidad, como todos los años desde que tiene uso de memoria se encargaban de organizar, preparar y hacer de esta cena, la cena más exclusiva y elegante de la fecha. Cada detalle, cada decoración, plato, utensilios estaba elegido de forma tal que ocasionará en sus invitados el efecto de sentirse ser parte de la realeza inglesa.

A pesar de la fama de su familia, el de pertenecer a uno de los clanes mas importantes de Escocía, Elroy Ardley, siempre deseo llevar el nombre de su familia más allá de una simple relación de negocios. Por mucho tiempo estuvo a la espera de que su sobrina Rosmery le daría la dicha de unirse a un miembro de la corono británica, pero ese sueño se convirtió en pesadilla al momento en que su sobrina favorita puso sus ojos en un simple capitán sin titulo nobiliario; esta fue una de las decepciones más grande para la matriarca; quien tuvo que guardar sus ilusiones de enlazar su apellido a un noble inglés.

Con el nacimiento de Anthony y ver el porte del mismo, pensó que si con William no podía conseguir una unión ventajosa para la familia, con este nuevo miembro sí lo tendría, pero la vida le jugo sucio y al perderlo, muchas de sus ilusiones se perdieron. Nunca iba a decir que el joven rubio hubo sido su favorito, pero fue más que obvio por toda la familia al ver el inmenso dolor ante aquella perdida.

Aunque le quedaban dos sobrino más, pues nunca contó con Albert para poder lograr sus objetivo, temprano entendió que con Archie y Aliestier nunca lograría una unión donde su familia se viera ligada a la aristocracia Inglesa, los jóvenes eran de almas simples y sencillas almas de ellos, le sería imposible conseguir una esposa aristócrata. La mujer continuó caminando y organizando todo mientras sus recuerdos cobraban vida en su mente.

Luego recordó como volvió a ilusionarse con Elisa, ella bella, educada, de buena familia, criada como una reina y para ser una reina… Pero no… Otra que simplemente se encargó de enlodar el apellido con su comportamiento tan libertino y haciendo que todos hablaran de ella como la mujer que anda de mano en mano.

Elisa tuvo que ser casada hace mas de 5 años con un hombre que le doblaba en edad, pero que por un buen puesto en los hoteles de la familia se encargó de aquel pequeño bultito de 5 meses que llevaba en si vientre y cuyo padre nunca se supo quién fue. Otro era el caso de Neil, definitivamente la oveja negra de la familia, sin porte, sin metas y sin más nada que decir.

El joven Leagan tuvo que casarse con una hermosa, pero ambiciosa mujer de una de familia de clase media de Chicago, debido a una situación muy comprometedora en la que fue hallado y de la cual no pudo forzarse con dinero; ellos querían más y la joven mujer fue la llave para que dicha familia entrara al circulo social de los Leagan…

Ya sentada en su silla favorita, y aunque esta no era su casa principal, ya que debido al embarazo de la esposa de William, debieron de celebrarse las fiesta en la mansión de New York; debía decir que la esposa de su sobrino William; sí que sabía como tratarla. Tomó su tasa de té y llevándola a la boca otro recuerdo llenó su memoria…. Sus deseos, lo que tanto anheló, quedó sólo en eso en deseos…. Y para rematar estaba la huérfana, otra que sólo ha pisoteado el apellido de lo Ardleys…

Odiaba que luego de los sucesos de hace 5 años, William le permitiera continuar siendo parte de la familia, ella hubo enlodado de la forma más imprudente el apellido, y cuando quizo enmendar aquella situación casándola con un hombre de bien, William se lo prohibió. No toleraba ni siquiera el aire que ella respiraba, no toleraba aquel bultito que siempre andaba con ella y que ella presentaba con tanto orgullo; no entendía como podia sentir orgullo de tener en su vida un bastardo; sí esa era la palabra exacta, un bastardo…

Un ruido hizo que la señora Elroy saliera de sus pensamientos y cómo llamada por ellos sus ojos se posaron en la figura de aquella rubia que minutos antes ocupaban sus recuerdos. La miró de arriba a abajo y cabía decir que lucía hermosa. La maternidad y los años transformaron la jovencita atolondrada en una dama, con manchas, según su criterio, pero una dama al fin. Sus verdes ojos le recordaban demasiado a los de su sobrina, pero su sonrisa era un reflejo de alguien que hubo visto antes, pero no podia recordar.

¿Qué haces aquí? - fue el seco saludo de la tia a la joven

Buenos días tia… - Le respondió la joven con una leve sonrisa - Espero que haya tenido una excelente noche

Te hice una pregunta Candice… - Volvió a hablar secamente

Alb… William y Melissa me invitaron - Le respondió la joven, mientras acariciaba una melena de pelos color chocolates que se escondía en su falda

Veo que has traído…

Si tia, usted sabe que donde yo voy, va mi hija…- Le interrumpió ya que sabia el dialogo de memoria ya que cada vez que la veía era lo mismo - Si me disculpa Tia me retiro estamos cansadas, recién llegamos de Chicago

Espero por el bien de William que ambas se comporten, Candice y por favor trata de no seguir ensuciando nuestro apellido, aprende de Annie y Mellisa, ellas están CASADAS.

No se preocupe tia.. - La joven respiro fuertemente, ya estaba cansada de lo mismo, pero por respeto hizo una mini reverencia y dando vuelta se retiró.

Al entrar a la sala familiar el panorama fue totalmente diferente, a pesar de la excelente decoración de la misma, ya que Mellisa tenia un gusto para decorar que sólo se podía comparar con él de la señora Conway. Mellisa estaban en el sofa mientras Albert le acariciaba su avanzado vientre, sí en efecto era cuestión de pocos días para que su hermanito naciera, sonrió para si ante aquel pensamiento y continúo mirando aquella hermosa postal familiar.

En otro sillón estaba Annie, como siempre pendiente a las revistas de moda y chismes de farándula y a sus pies su esposo jugando con sus dos pequeños. El matrimonio Conway fue bendecido con dos gemelos una niña idéntica a su padre y un niño con todas las facciones de su desaparecido tío, ellos nacieron 3 meses después del nacimiento de Ellie Ann, la hija de Candice. Fue una boda que se tuvo que realizar corriendo ante la sorpresa de que Annie estaba embarazada y para evitar mas comentarios la pareja fue enviada a Europa durante un tiempo mientras nacían los bebes..

Otros ojos del color azul zafiro y de oscura cabellera miraba la misma escena, pero se concentraba en ver a su tío Archie jugar con sus hijos en el piso. Sus ojos se pasaban de uno a otro. A sus 4 añitos no entendía por qué sus primos tenían un papá que jugaba con ellos y ella no; su mayor deseo era un papi, alguien que le cargará como su tío cargaba a sus primos, un papi que le dijese princesa y le enseñara a bailar como su mami bailaba. Era todo lo que este año le había pedido a Santa: **Un papi para navidad.** No quería juguetes, ni siquiera chocolates o dulces. Su deseo era tener un papi…. Le dolía cada vez que le decían que ni su padre la quería y que por eso la abandonó, ella sabia que decirle esas palabras herirían a su madre quién hacia de todo para verla feliz. Miró a su Tio-abuelo Albert y recordó que su mami le hubo dicho él pronto también sería papá y se preguntó "¿qué tenia que hacer ella para conseguirse uno?"

Ya había hablado del tema con su mami sobre quién era su papá, pero esta nunca le respondía, solo se limitaba a abrazarla y darle besos. Su mamá no entendía que su deseo era un papá, tener un papá para jugar como sus primos y compañeros de la escuela; de noche antes de dormir se ponía de rodillas luego que su mami salía de la habitación y pedía por ello, pedía por tener un papá. Muchas fueron las veces que lagrimas salieron de sus ojos al ver como otros niños, incluyendo los odiosos de Lisa hija de Eliza y Daniel hijo de Niel tenían sus padres juntos.

A sus 4 añitos, Ellie Ann, era sumamente inteligente, tanto que cursaba cursos superiores a su edad, era muy madura y muchas de las veces hacia preguntas que a un adulto le era difícil responder. Más sin embargo no entendía el por qué ella no tenia un papá; _"¿que hubo hecho mal para que no le dieran uno? ¿acaso él no la quería? ¿acaso ella no era una niña buena?"_

Bajó la mirada y una suave y tímida lagrima bajo por su rostro, su larga y oscura cabellera le tapó la cara y con sus pequeñas manitas se limpió aquello que no quería que nadie viese; sin embargo su tío al levantar la cara le vio y también el dolor en aquellos pequeños ojos color zafiro.

Rápidamente se incorporó del piso y se dirigió a ella levantándola y llenándola de besos y cosquillas, en su interior Archie entendió lo que le sucedía a Ellie, y aunque nunca lo hubo comentado con Candy, hacia ya tiempo que había visto aquella sombra de celos en los pequeños ojos que tanto le acordaban a cierto aristócrata que no soportaba.

Mi pequeña gatita - Le dijo mientras la levantaba, todos les miraban felices al ver que Candy y Elli hacían entrada

Tio Archie…. - Gritó la beba y le abrazó muy fuertemente. Archie desde el nacimiento de sus hijos quizo brindarle mucho más afecto a la niña, pues al ser padre entendía la falta que uno le haría a ella.

Pequeña - Fue la bienvenida que le dio Albert abrazando a su hija - No pensé que fueras a venir… Es una gran sorpresa

Yo… La verdad Ellie no quería estar sin ustedes este día de navidad, lloró tanto que no tuve otra opción que subirme en el tren y aquí estamos…. - Dijo ella, excusándose por la abrupta llegada a la mansión

Candy…. Bienvenida - Dijo Annie abrazándola fuertemente. Ella entendía el sentir de Candy, estaba en New York, por primera vez en tantos años estaba en "Su Ciudad"; aquella de la que se fue para nunca más volver.

Mellisa, no te levantes - Le dijo Candy al ver como su nueva madrastra intentaba levantarse y dirigirse a ella para abrazarla y tocarle su vientre - Mi hermanito esta cada día mas grande - le dijo y todos comenzaron a reírse. Luego de un rato de risas las recién llegadas se excusaron para ir a refrescarse y estar listas para la comida, Mellisa llamó su mayordomo y este las dirigió hacia la habitación de la joven, mientras Annie y sus gemelos hacían lo mismo.

Albert se sentó junto a Mellisa y se perdió por un instate en sus pensamientos, recordando un detalle importante y que no sabia cómo manejar.

¿Qué sucede tío ? - Le dijo Archie mientras le hacía llegar un vaso con Whisky

Es que no creí que Candy viniera a la cena, primero por que ella no ha querido salir de Chicago en los últimos años y segundo por que la cena sería en este estado. - Dijo él joven magnate sin dejar de mirar su vaso

Te entiendo, yo tampoco pensé viniera - Le respondió Archie demostrando tristeza en su expresión

¿Albert? - Preguntó Mellisa haciendo que el joven rubio le mirara y entendiera la pregunta que ella

No te preocupes Mellisa, estoy seguro que él no vendrá, no celebra estas fiestas y aunque está de visita, lo más seguro es que la pase con sus padres

¿De quién hablas tío? - Preguntó un curioso Archie

De Terry….

¿Terry? ¿Qué pasa con él? -Preguntó el joven un poco confundido

Archie…. Tu sabes muy bien quién es el padre de Ellie Ann… ¿O no me digas que no te has dado cuenta del parecido?

Sí…. Desde la primera vez que la tuve en mis brazos supe quien era el padre y por eso no entiendo…. - Dijo el joven molesto ante aquellos recuerdos que comenzaban a llenar su memoria - ¿Cómo es posible que haya sido tan tonto de dejarlas? ¿Cómo es posible que no le haya importado para nada su hija, Candy? Siempre pensé que el realmente la amaba…

Archie, tranquilízate… - Intentó serenarlo Albert - Terry no sabe de la existencia de Ellie - Le respondió el joven magnate

¿Qué estás diciendo? - Dijo el joven sin entender cómo era posible aquello

Candy nunca le dijo que estaba embarazada y luego de la muerte de Susana, ella se escondió por miedo a que él se molestará por haberle escondido a su hija. - Albert tomó la mano de su mujer la besó y continuó - Terry intentó buscarla, le envió una carta, pero al no recibir contestación de ella decidió aceptar la propuesta de su padre y se ha convertido en el nuevo duque de Granchester. Hemos continuado con nuestra amistad con cartas y cada vez que he viajado a Inglaterra me he reunido con él y para decirte la verdad; ocultarle la existencia de Ellie me ha dolido.

Pero… Es que está mal que Candy…

Candy le ama y prefiere estar alejada que saberse odiada por él…. Ella nunca lo admitirá, pero teme ver odio en sus ojos…

Ellie sufre al no tener un padre tío… - Le respondió Archie

Lo sé y ella también… - Respiro de forma cansada y continuó - Hace dos días me encontré con Terry y sus padres aquí en New York, estaba resolviendo unos compromisos de negocios y le invité a cenar hoy con nosotros, pero como te dije…. Dudo mucho que venga, él no celebra las fiestas y menos esta época que están difícil para él.

¿Por la actriz?- Pregunto el joven recordando la difunta prometida del Terry

No, el nunca amó a Susana, él sólo ha estado enamorado de nuestra Candy - Sonrió de medio lado al recordar la última borrachera juntos en Inglaterra, dónde el joven duque le decía que aún la amaba - Estas fechas son de suma importancia por que se acerca el fin de año y fue un 31 de diciembre cuando la conoció

Te escucho y me parece escuchar una novela de drama… y lo peor de todo es que quien sufre la peor parte es Ellie.

Lo sé - Dijo Albert sirviéndose otro trago.

¿Crees que vendrá? - Preguntó nuevamente Mellisa

No, pero si lo hiciera sería el mejor regalo para Ellie y Candy

¿Le vas a decir a Candy que le invitaste? - indago el joven Conway

No…. No creo que venga y para qué estresarla

La conversación se terminó al llegar Annie y pedirles pasaran al comedor, donde ya estaban los demás familiares Ardley y Leagan. Candy se sintió incomoda ante la presencia de los último, pero decidió poner su mejor cara para pasarla bien. Estaba en esta ciudad, en este lugar y en esta mesa por su hija, por qué quitarle compartir las fiestas con sus tíos series demasiado doloroso para la niña, aunque para ella representara un suplicio estar allí con tantos recuerdos.


	2. Chapter 2

El mayordomo interrumpió la conversación entregándole una misiva que llevaba el sello del duque de Granchester a Albert, este no lo abrió, ni dejó verlo por nadie más que su esposa. Albert asumió que como en otras oportunidades era la nota de Terry excusándose por no poder asistir y dándole las gracias una vez más por sus atenciones. El joven rubio podía hasta imaginar el contenido exacto de las líneas escrita por su joven amigo y sonrió… "Tan predecible como siempre Terry" se dijo para sí mismo.

Al terminar, el joven magnate olvidó la nota en la mesa, siendo su sobrino Archie quien la tomara, su curiosidad sobrepaso sus modales y estando sólo en su habitación la abrió y leyó. Una lluvia de sentimientos lleno su alma, pero al final sonrió, la cerró y guardó junto a otros documentos importantes de negocios. Esta vez sería el destino quien decidiese y si no, el lo haría.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente dando inicio a la fiesta más esperada por la alta sociedad de dicha ciudad, la mansion estaba vestida de sus mejores galas, sus habitantes daban la bienvenida a empresarios, famosos artistas y politicos. Todos vistiendo elegantemente y maravillados por aquel lugar y su decoración. Elroy, Melissa, Candy y Annie se encontraban en la entrada junto a Albert y Archie dandole la bienvenida a todos. Era algo que la tia les obligaba a hacer y aunque ellos no les gustaba la complacían; uno tras uno pasaban por el frente de ellos, saludos, besos y palabras de bienvenida se escucharon una y otra vez.

Más de un caballero quedó prendido de la belleza de la hija adoptiva de magnate, quien se encontraba vestida con un elegante y llamativo rojo escarlata que contrastaba con el blanco tono de su piel, sus dorados rizos estaban sujeto por un elegante moño que dejaba su elegante cuello al intemperie, llevaba un muy suave maquillaje que hacia lucir su belleza natural; luego e pasar la hora de las bienvenidas, Candy se vio abarrotada por una fila de caballeros deseosos de bailar con ella y compartir aunque fuese un instante con la joven.

Archie sonrió antes de entrar al estudio y ver a los niños jugando y compartiendo, sin embargo vió a Ellie sentada en la silla de su abuelo escribiendo y pintando. Se acercó a ella y bajando a su altura le preguntó:

– ¿Qué haces Ellie?

Es que tio como veníamos para casa de papa Albert no tuve tiempo de traerme mi carta de navidad y santa no sabrá que estoy a qui y no me traerá mi presente

Anjaa…- Dijo el joven riendo por dentro ante la inocencia de la niña - ¿Y qué le has pedido? - Ella lo miro con dudad sobre contarle lo que le hubo pedido a santa para navidad, pero también recordó que su tío siempre la apoyaba

Yo tio he pedido unpapiparanavida - dijo super rápido bajando la cara

¿Qué has dicho? - El entendió lo que dijo, pero al ver la tristeza en sus ojitos quedo sin saber que responder

Yo quiero un papi para jugar como tu juegas con Emely

Ellie - fue todo lo que dijo… Y la abrazó…. Sus palabras le rompieron el corazón al ver el gran anhelo de la nena de tener su papa - Entonces vamos a hacer que esta carta llegue a santa hoy, ¿Qué tal si me la das y yo personalmente me encargo de entregársela?

Siiii…. Gracias tío, eres el mejor

El joven salió del estudio con una pequeña coloreada carta en sus bolsillos; si el destino no hacía de las suyas, lo haría él eran las palabras que se repetía una y otra vez. Amaba demasiado a esa niña como para dejarla sufrir de la forma en que lo hacía y si su madre no hacia nada, él sí.

La enorme puerta se abrió nuevamente dando paso a tres imponentes figuras, Elroy se molestó pues no era cortes presentarse luego de la hora fija para comenzar y cuando la cena estaba a punto de servirse, pero grande fue su impresión al ver entrar por la puerta no sólo al antiguo duque de Granchester junto a su nueva esposa la famosa actriz Eleonor Baker, sino que también al mismo duque de Granchester vestido de formalmente de negro y con todas las insignias de su actual estatus social.

Más de uno volteo a verle y Albert junto a Elroy sonrieron y caminaron hacia ellos para saludarlos como era necesario ante el titulo nobiliario que poseían. Para Elroy, desde ya esta fiesta se consideraría la del siglo. No solo lo mejor de lo mejor, sino que también el mismísimo duque de Granchester en ella. Sonrió para sus adentros mientras saludaba y daba la bienvenida.

Unos ojos esmeralda quedaron sin parpadear al verle: _"Era él, Terry, su Terry… El estaba aquí cerca de ella, de ellas…. No, el no debe saber de Ellie…"_ Pero sin poder siquiera moverse se dió cuenta de que él también le miraba; fue tan su profunda mirada que no pudo más que bajar la vista y entonces decidió que trataría de alejarse, pero le fue imposible ya que el joven que esperaba por ella para el próximo baile se le acercó y le recordó su promesa de bailar con él.

Para ella fue el vals más largo de su vida, y muy a su pesar no recordaba segundos después nada de lo que habló con aquel joven que se moría por cortejarla, sólo recordaba que cada vuelta que daba, sus ojos se topaban con los suyos y que esto le hacia perder noción el tiempo, espacio y lugar. Cuando el vals estaba por mitad pidió perdón al joven y le dijo que necesitaba aire y se alejo camino a su protector quién en dicho momento se encontraba junto a Melissa en una esquina para que esta descansara.

Albert… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que él vendría? - Le regaño Candy, aunque muy en su interior estaba feliz de verlo

Por que siempre que lo invito no viene y esta mañana recibí su nota y asumí que como siempre se estaba excusando, pero me acaba de decir que era confirmando que venia junto a sus padres, disculparme Candy, asumí que no venia y por ello no te conté

Esta bien…. Es sólo…

Es sólo que tienes una oportunidad ahora y que deberías aprovecharla - Le dijo Archie quien se hubo acercado y escuchado la conversación, saco de su bolsillos la carta de Ellie y se la hizo llegar a Candy. -Tu hija sólo quiere a su papi de regalo de navidad…

Archie yo… - Dijo ella con lagrimas viendo el contenido de la carta

Sabes que he aprendido Candy, que esas personitas que nos han regalado merecen todo y son lo mejor, soy tan feliz y ver a mis hijos felices me hace sentirme realizado. Pero el ver a tu hija sufriendo me parte el corazón

Candy no supo qué decir, era el momento de tomar una decisión, pero cualquiera que fuese sabía que el la odiaría por ocultarle a su hija. Durante la cena y parte de la misma estuvo sumamente callada y metida en sus pensamientos, Terry la observó todo el tiempo y dentro suyo una serie de sentimientos se hacían dueños. Verla tan bella, verla bailar de uno a otro fue demasiado para él. Dejó que sus padres se fueran a bailar y entonces decidió que necesitaba aire fresco si quería aguantar un poco más en aquel lugar.

Se dirigió a la terraza y aunque hacia mucho frío, necesitaba relajarse, estaba oscuro, alumbrado solo por las luces del jardín. Miró al cielo recordando que se dijo no volver a sentir nada por ella, que el verla no le iba a ocasionar ningún dolor, que debía olvidarla y que nada los unía, ni siquiera amor, pues aunque él la amaba, ella nunca lo hizo.

Por segundo recordó aquella vez en su apartamento donde se mostraron algo que para él hubo quedado bien claro solo fue amor de su parte y de ella nada, quizás curiosidad o deseo, pero nunca amor. Sus pensamientos continuaron cuando unos sollozos le hicieron volver a la realidad. Volteó y mirando hacia abajo se encontró un pequeño bultico de pelos oscuros vestida con un elegante vestido color rosa que abrazando sus rodillas lloraba tristemente. La miró y aunque en primera instancia quizo salir y dejarla allí, algo más grande que él mismo no le dejo.

La niña levantó su vista, era hermosa, se dijo para si mismo, tenia su naricita roja de tanto llorar, con sus manitas se limpió sus lagrimas y le miró, el joven duque se acercó y bajo hasta ponerse a su nivel, la vió temblar de frió y entonces se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros y su corazón se lleno de una ternura que jamas hubo sentido, ni siquiera por su pecosa.

¿Por qué estas tan sola princesa? - Le pregunto suavemente el joven duque. Mas lagrimas salieron de los ojitos de la niña

Es que… - Sollozos volvieron a salir - Es que Santa no sabe que estoy aquí - dijo ella como si se tratara de un gran problema, pensó en una respuesta lógica, pero era una niña de quizá años y tenia que tener tacto al decirlo

Creo que no es problema para Santa, él sabrá encontrarte - Dijo acariciando su cabellera y al hacerlo una lluvia de emociones lleno su alma

Es que tú no entiendes…. Santa no es el gran problema de la situación - Dijo ella sorprendiendo al joven duque ante la forma tan clara y madura de habla de la niña

¿Entonces cuál es el gran problema? - Le preguntó levantando una ceja como hacia siempre, la niña le miró e inconscientemente hizo el mismo gesto, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el joven, haciendo que una sonrisa se reflejara en su cara

Es problema es mi regalo… No va a poder llegar.

Estoy más que seguro que si fuiste una niña buena tu regalo llegará - Ella bajó nuevamente la mirada y volvió a encerrase en sus pensamientos. Terry la miró y vio cómo una nube de tristeza llenaba sus bellos ojos color zafiro.

¿Qué has pedido a Santa que te tiene tan preocupada princesa? - Ella levantó la mirada, sonrió al ver que él le llamó princesa, era algo que deseaba tanto ser llamada así: "Su tío siempre le decía así a su prima Emely" pensó

¿Qué juguete has pedido? - Volvió a preguntarle

Yo no quiero ningún juguete señor. Es que quiero a mi papi para navidad - Una triste sonrisa se reflejo en el joven duque sintió como se le partía el corazón ante aquella petición de la pequeña

¿Y dónde está tu papi? - Le preguntó pensando se trataba de algún rico empresario que dejaba sola a su familia en estas fechas

Nunca lo he visto, no sé…- Dijo ella triste y con pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus bellos ojos zafiros - Mami dice que tiene compromisos y por eso no está con nosotras - Dijo volviendo a dejar derramar lagrimas, las cuales le llegaron muy hondo al joven duque.

Te ofrezco un trato… - Dijo él buscando como anima a la princesita frente a él - Si santa no te trae tu papi hoy, yo me comprometo a serlo hasta que él llegue

Siiii - La niña se tiró sobre el abrazándolo y le dió un suave beso en sus mejillas

Terry le limpió las mejillas, la ayudó a levantarse, dándose cuenta lo pequeña y hermosa que era sonrió, hacia mucho que nada calentaba su corazón de la forma en que esta pequeña lo hubo hecho. Estaba frio y le sugirió que volvieran adentro con los demás, hacia ya mucho rato que estaban fuera y se imagino que quizás la madre de la niña debería estar angustiada, además quería ver en qué lio se hubo metido por estar abriendo su enorme boca pensaba mientras caminaba junto a su princesita.

Entraban agarrado de las manos cuando se dieron cuenta de que todos los invitados habían partido y que sólo quedaba la familia Arley, Legan y sus padres en la sala, al parecer estaban buscando por la niña. Al mirar a la derecha pudo ver a Candy con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y su pequeña nariz roja, al parecer estuvo llorando, Ellie vio a su madre, le entregó el saco a Terry y salió corriendo hacia ella gritando "Mamá" - Palabras que hicieron congelar el alma del joven y dejar mudos a sus padres.

Mi vida te he buscado por doquier ¿Donde estabas? - Le pregunto Candy a Ellie, con miedo de levantar sus ojos y darse cuenta de que Terry le miraba

Estaba con mi amigo el principe… ¿Verdad mami que parece un rey? - Dijo la niña, Candy levantó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos zafiro que le miraban fijamente interrogantes y con sentimientos que ella no pudo descifrar. - ¿Verdad mami? - Volvió a preguntar la joven ya que su madre no le hubo respondido

Si, dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo…

Al parecer la bastarda sacó el mismo gusto por los hombres que su madre - Fueron las palabras de Neil haciendo que más de uno voltease a verle, incluyendo Richard y Eleonor, quienes desde que entró su hijo con la niña, miraron y automáticamente entendieron que ambos pensaban lo mismo. Archie comenzó a caminar furioso hacia Neil, pero Annie le detuvo al ver cómo un Terry miraba a Neil y a sabiendas lo que sucedería después.


	3. Chapter 3

Sólo le basto unos segundos, sólo le bastó mirar a Candy y la pequeña en sus brazos y escuchar a la niña hacerle una de las preguntas más duras que un padre puede responder - ¿Mami qué es bastada? Entonces cómo un rayo se abalanzó sobre Neil, le tiro un fuerte puño a la cara que le hizo caer al piso y agarrarse la boca por la sangre que salí de la misma al haber perdido uno de sus dientes frontales.

Estas loco Granchester - Le gritó Neil mientras sacaba un pañuelo y se tapaba la boca

Que sea la última vez que te refiere de mi hija de esa forma ¿Entiendes? - Rápidamente se alejó de él, levantó a Ellie en sus brazo, tomó a una sorprendida Candy por las manos y salió de allí con las dos camino a un lugar más tranquilo. En la sala todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante aquello, Albert, Melissa, Annie, Mary, la esposa de Neil y Archie reían en su interior, mientras Elisa, los Leagan y el mismo Neil se encontraban sorprendidos…

¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué le ha pasado al duque? - Preguntó la tía al ver cómo salía Terry de aquella habitación junto a Candy y Ellie.

Sucede tía - Comenzó a hablar Archie, sabia que iba a disfrutar totalmente lo que venia - Qué aquí el muy estúpido de mi primo acaba de ofender a un descendiente directo de la corona - El joven miró al antiguo duque de Granchester, a su tío y entonces procedió - Acaba de ofender a toda la familia Granchester con su ofensa - Dijo muriendo en su interior de risas al ver como su tía palidecía ante aquel comentario

¿Qué acabas de hacer chiquillo? - Le grito la señora Elroy muy molesta

Yo, yo… Mamá - Richard miró al joven frente al él y entendió lo patético que era ese sujeto, más sin embargo no le perdonaría lo que le hizo a su hijo y "¿Nieta? Tengo una nieta…" pensó y decidió continuar con aquello que ya hubo comenzado el joven primo de Candy

En efecto señora Elroy, su sobrino aquí presente acaba de ofendernos a todos llamando al miembro más joven de esta honorable familia "bastarda"

¿Como te atreviste muchachito tonto? - Le grito la tía Elroy, entonces ella que no estuvo en el momento de dichas palabras volvió en si cuando no entendía de quién se hablaba - ¿A quien insultaste Neil?

A nada más que la marquesa de Granchester y futura condesa - Le dijo Albert entrando junto a sus sobrino y Richard en aquel juego de palabras con intención de hacer sufrir a a aquellos que trataban mal a su niña y a su pecosa. - Tia para tu conocimientos, Ellie es hija del Terrence Graham Granchester, nuevo duque y por ende la pequeña que tanto te molesta su presencia es parte de la corona británica y miembro de una de las familias más honorables de toda Inglaterra.

Sin contar que somos familia directa de la reina madre, quien estoy muy segura se sentirá muy ofendida al saber de este percance - Elroy cayó sentada en la silla junto a ella, si bien era cierto que su mayor anhelo se hizo realidad, también recordó todo el mal trato que le hizo tanto a la joven rubia como a la niña dejándole bien entendido que no gustaba de ellas.

El la llevaba agarrada fuerte de la mano a la joven rubia mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca de aquella casa, misma que hubo sido utilizada muchas veces por él para reunirse con su joven amigo y hablar sobre negocios y sobre ella. Ellie se encontraba en los brazos de su padre y se aferraba fuertemente a su cuello, a pesar de su corta edad entendía el odio, el dolor y el desamor que le hacían sentir muchas personas por no tener un papá o un hogar como los demás niños.

Estaba en los brazos de su rey como desde ya le comenzó a llamar, ya que se sentía segura y protegida cuando él estaba presente y aunque su madre le había dicho que la violencia no era buena, sabia por los niños del hogar de poni que cuando alguien nos hería en los mas importante, muchas veces se recurría a esto. Llegaron a la biblioteca, el soltó la mano de Candy y entonces le miró profundamente en espera de respuestas a aquellas preguntas mudas.

¿Por qué? - Le preguntó Terrence, entonces ella limpió sus ojos que se encontraban aún llenos de lagrimas, respiro profundamente y le dijo.

Ellie está aquí, preferiríamos que habláramos de eso luego, solos tú y yo - Le pidió de forma a ruego. Terrence se sentó en el sofá y seguía aun con su hija en los brazos y ella colocó su pequeña cabecita sobre el pecho del joven. Para Candy la escena más bella que jamas pensó pudiese existir

Mamá… - Dijo ella mirándola, pero sin despegarse de Terrence, Candy se acercó y le miró, y entonces sacó de sus bolsillos la carta que le hubo dado Archie temprano

¿Recuerdas qué le pediste a Santa? - Le dijo la joven mirando a su hija

Si recuerdo…

Bueno es que Santa te escucho y hoy te ha traído de regalo a tu papi…

¿De verdad mami? - Dijo ella sonriente y feliz; Terry la miró y una suave sonrisa apreció en su rostro

Si mi beba, Tu papi es Terry… - Entonces la niña subió sus ojos hasta quedar fijamente mirándole, por unos segundos no mostró ninguna reacción, ni sentimiento y para el joven duque esto fueron los segundos más largos de toda su existencia. La niña sonrió de lado, sonrisa que era reflejo de los Granchester y en un movimiento que el no esperaba le besó la mejilla y le abrazo el cuello

Yo sabía que tu eras mi papi - Grito la nena en el odio de Terry - Prométeme que no te iras lejos nunca más papa, que nunca nos dejaras ¿Promételo?

Te lo prometo, nunca te volveré a dejar - ella volvió a besarlo y le abrazo mucho mas fuerte, estaba feliz, su deseo de tener su papi se hizo realidad.

Candy miraba felizmente, pero una sombra de angustia y miedo llegó a ella al escuchar que nuca se separaría de la niña, tuvo miedo, miedo de que él por venganza se la quitara y llevara lejos, muy lejos de ella. En el momento en que iba a decir algo, la puerta se abrió.

Disculpen no sabia… - Fueron las palabras de Dorothy quien pidió excusas al interrumpir aquella escena.

No te preocupes Dorothy - La joven hizo una pequeña reverencia y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta para dejarlos a solas; sin embargo el joven tenia otros planes.

Un momento por favor - Le pidió Terrence - Necesito preparen las cosas de mi hija y de Candy de inmediato.

¿Qué estas, qué piensas hacer Terry? - Pregunto la rubia sin entender lo que quería Terry

No voy a dejar a mi hija y a ti debajo del techo de los Leagans, nadie va a hacerle daño a mi hija y a ti.

Albert y Archie está aquí el nos puede…

Creo que no has entendido mis palabras, no se quedan y punto

Pero…

Albert y Archie tienen ambos sus familia y sus responsabilidades que cuidar, deja que yo me encargue de la mía. - Le dijo volviendo a mirar a Dorothy quien sabia que con este ultimo argumento Candy perdió la batalla - Que todo lo pongan en mi auto, en cuanto lo hagan me avisan por favor.

Sí señor, con su permiso - Dijo Dorothy y le guiño un ojo a su amiga. Candy respiró profundo, si iban a hablar entendía que ese no era el mejor lugar y sabía qué después de ese golpe Neil haría hasta lo imposible para que ellas lo pagaran. Entonces bajó la mirada, suspiró fuertemente y se decidió a hacerle aquella pregunta que durante estos años no la hubo dejar dormir tranquila.

¿Me la vas a quitar? - Le susurró. El la miró y muy a pesar de su mal genio, entendió que ella estaba asustada.

No - Le dijo secamente - Pero sabes que lo que has hecho a traído consecuencias y que me has prohibido de mi hija por tanto tiempo

Terry yo…

No hablemos ahora, Ellie está dormida, esperemos llegar al hotel y entonces tenderemos una larga conversación.

Un rato después Dorothy les comunicó que todo estaba en el automóvil y él con su hija en los brazos le dijo que era hora de partir y de despedirse. Llegaron juntos hasta la sala donde aun estaba todos, incluyendo un llorón y sangrante Neil, quien al verlo se colocó detrás de su esposa por miedo a otro golpe. Terry le miró con rabia y con un tono muy seco se despidió de todos informándole que su hija y Candy se irían con él.

No es necesario su gracias, ellas están bien aquí. Son familia - Le dijo la tía abuela

Lo siento señora mi decisión es irrevocable - Le dijo haciéndole una pequeña reverencia y dirigiéndose a sus padres les miró y estos entendieron que ya era hora de marcharse.

Albert les acompaño no sin antes preguntarle a su hija si estaba segura de ello y pedirle a Terry que no fuese tan duro con ella, que todo lo que hizo fue por miedo y por el gran corazón que la joven tiene. El le aseguró que no pensaba hacerle nada y que la entendía, pero que era una situación un poco difícil para hablar ahora.

El auto se dirigió primero hacia la casa de los recientes esposos para luego llevar a Terry, Candy y Ellie al hotel en el cual se hospedaba el duque. Eleonor a pesar de lo extraña de la situación estaba feliz, su hijo estaba con Candy y tenían una hija; era cuestión de tiempo para que ese par se arreglase y fuesen felices.

¿Candy… Cómo se llama mi nieta? - preguntó la actriz, tratando de romper el hielo en que auto

Se llama Ellie Ann Ardley

Granchester - Le dijo Terry mirándola fijamente

No te preocupes hijo eso es algo fácil de arreglar - dijo Richard para bajar un poco la tensión entre ambos

Ellie Ann es un nombre muy bonito. Elegiste un muy bello nombre

Ambos lo elegimos. - Dijo Terrence sin mirarla y recordando que día luego de haber conjugado el verbo amar en todos sus tiempo, luego que las fuerzas ya no existían y cuando hablaban por hablar, decidieron que si tuviesen una hija le llamarían Ellie Ann y si fuese un varón seria llamado como sus abuelos Richard Albert Granchester.

Para Candy el recuerdo de aquella noche hizo que sus mejillas se pintaran de color rojo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por sus futuros suegros quienes ya reían en sus adentros al imaginarse lo pensado por la joven rubia. El lujoso automóvil se detuvo y los padres del joven duque se despidieron de ellos con la promesa de verse mañana día de navidad para compartir de un almuerzo en familia. Eleonor estaba feliz, su hijo tenía una familia a quien amar y por quien vivir; si bien sabia que que iba a costar tiempo el enojo, también sabia que la amaba. Que Candy fue, es y ha sido la única dueña de su corazón. Entonces entrando en la recamara matrimonial colocó su cara sobre el pecho de su esposo y con la las manos le abrazó fuertemente.

Feliz navidad mi amor…. Ya es media noche…

Feliz Navidad Ellie…

Esta es la mejor navidad de todas Richard - Dijo Eleonor volteándose para quedar frente a frente a su esposo - Nuestro hijo ya no estará sólo… Ahora tiene a Candy y Ellie

Tienes razón Ellie, esta es la mejor de todas las navidades…

El elegante vestido rojo hacia los ruidos propios de la tela mientras caminaba por la calle llena de nieve, pasaban de las 12 de la madrugada y la rubia se encontraba envuelta en su abrigo de color negro que dejaba ver únicamente su larga falda. Ella como si se tratara de un militar fiel, seguía la marcha de aquel hombre que llevaba en los brazos el tesoro más grande que poseían. Abrigada entre los brazos de su padre se encontraba Ellie Ann, quien seguía muy dormida sin saber el cambio que daba con cada paso su vida.

Entraron al lujoso y exclusivo hotel, Terry pidió ser cambiado de habitación a una suite doble, donde su hija pudiese tener la comodidad que requería y aunque estaba molesto con la rubia, sabía que la amaba y que haría hasta lo imposible por quedarse con su familia. Entraron a la suite y Terry se dirigió a unas de las habitaciones y colocó a su pequeña en la cama, Candy se encargó de colocarle su ropa de cama despacio sin despertarla y luego dejarla dormir mientras Terrence le acariciaba la cara y le daba un beso de buenas noches a su princesita.

Salieron callados a la sala de la suite, ella sabía que era el momento de hablar, sabia que él estaba muy molesto y que quizás nunca le perdonaría lo que le hizo. Entonces bajó la mirada, no podia aunque quisiera mirarle a los ojos, respiró profundamente y entonces susurro aquellas palabras que eran las únicas que su corazón le permitían decir:

Perdóname Terry… - El joven miró, vio como de los ojos dela joven comenzaban a brotar lagrimas de dolor y entonces sintió que su corazón también se rompía ante aquella imagen de ella sufriendo no pudo más y dejo que su corazón se adueñara de la situación y sin que ella lo esperara la atrajo a él agarrándola fuertemente por la cintura con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda le levanto su cara por el mentón y perdiendo en aquellas lagunas verdes le pidió:

Prométeme que nunca más me ocultaras nada - Le dijo suavemente, ella le sonrió al verle a los ojos y ver que la sombra de ira se hubo desaparecido de sus ojos…

Te lo prometo - Le dijo ella suavemente mientras colocabas sus manos en el cuello del joven y acercaba sus labios a él.

Las palabras estuvieron de mas y aquella noche de invierno mientras nevaba fuera la joven pareja dejaba detrás de ellos todos sus miedos, su pasado y angustias para convertir su presente y futuro en una bella realidad. Cada beso, cada caricia, cada "te amo" representaba una promesa; la promesa de estar junto por y para siempre.

El sol entraba suavemente por las amplias ventanas de aquella habitación, sus ojos al ser tocados por la luz del nuevo día se abrieron y sus manitas lograron llegar hasta su cara para cubrirse con ellas. Se extrañó de no ver a su mamá ya a su lado despertándola y al volver a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un lugar diferente a su habitación en la casa de su familia. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y comenzó a caminar, llegó a una sala y del otro lado vio que había una puerta semi abierta, camino hacia ella y abriendo suavemente pudo ver a su mama, dormida en los brazos de "su papá". "Entonces no fue un sueño" pensó la nena quién sonreía al verlos dormir juntos.

Recordó las veces que vio a su tia Annie y su tío Archie durmiendo juntos abrazados como ahora estaban sus papás, recordó cómo veía sus primos brincar a la cama de sus tíos y abrazarlos. Ella quería sentir lo que sentían sus primos al estar con su papá y su mamá; muchas veces Candy le hubo dicho que no era bueno tener envidia, pero como evitar desear tener un papi.

Unos ojos azul zafiro como los de la niña se abrieron y al verla parada en la puerta sonrío y levantándose un poco le hizo señas para que se acostará junto a ellos, la niña corrió deprisa brincando sobre su madre, despertándola y colocándose en medio de ambos, Terry comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y a darle besos. El quería borra todo el dolor por su falta y sabia que con una dosis grande de amor todos esos malos momentos del pasado quedaría en el olvido.

Feliz Navidad mi princesita - Le dijo Terry depositando un beso en la mejilla de su hija

Feliz navidad Ellie - Susurró Candy mientras abrazaba a su hija

Feliz navidad papás… Soy muy feliz… - Dijo abrazando a ambos por el cuello e impartiéndoles besos, pero de repente se levantó, salió de la cama y comenzó a correr a su habitación…

¿A dónde vas princesa?

A buscar mis colores papi es que no termine la carta a Santa - Respondió ella inocentemente, haciendo que sus padres casi se rieran al ver el mismo gesto de su mamá al momento de hacer una travesura

Anja… ¿Y que le faltó a la carta? - Pregunto Candy con la risa en sus labios

Un hermanito - Dijo ella seriamente y sin decir una palabra más continuo su camino en busca de aquello que necesitaba para hacer su sueños realidad. Candy miró a Terry quien colocó sus manos detrás de su cuello mientras sé tiraba en la almohada.

¿De qué se ríe duque de Granchester?

De qué creo haber hecho un excelente trabajo y todo lo posible anoche para que eso sucediera…. - Dijo el joven sonriendo de lado - Futura señora Duquesa

Eres un arrogante - Le respondió ella colocando sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, el le agarró por la espalda y le abrazó y le dijo un suave beso en el cuello, para luego hacerla voltearse y mirarlo al rostro

Feliz navidad mi pecosa hermosa…

Feliz navidad mi arrogante presumido…

Fin!

-  
Gracias a todas las chicas que me han hecho parte de estas posadas navideñas. Gracias Doralix por la invitación!  
Felicidades en estas fiestas!


End file.
